Eastern Exploits Elaborated
by starvingartist83
Summary: A somewhat more detailed version of Ch. 14 of my other story, Eastern Exploits. A year of dating and a new adventure finally leads to our favourite duo...yeah you get the gist. Bring on the salt and tequila because here be lemons!


I'm not sure if writing a lemon-flavoured Megamind fanfiction is something a normal person does in their spare time. Fortunately I think I left 'normal' behind several years ago. This is a modified chapter from my T-rated fanfiction titled _Eastern Exploits_ (insert shameless self-promotion here). I ummed and ahhed about how explicit to go with that one but really didn't want to give up the T-rating on that story, so here is an add-on for the over 18's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind. If I did that peck on the cheek Roxanne gave him at the end of the movie would have been something much more impressive

Roxanne pretended to be asleep when Megamind came back up to their suite. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a long time. She wondered whether he would try to wake her or not, and then she heard the shower start up in the ensuite.

Minion was asleep in his bowl in the lounge. After the events of the day the poor fish had been exhausted and nowhere near as elated at their victory as Roxanne had been. It hadn't taken Roxanne long to get over the carnage downstairs. If anyone had deserved to be eaten alive by ravenous genetically-modified coi fish it had been their latest nemesis, Tako Kujin. It had been her own sadistic trap she had been caught in anyway so Roxanne felt no sympathy for the poisonous bitch. Roxanne had sat with Minion until he fell asleep. They had both taken comfort in one another's company and Roxanne had almost dozed off with her arms around his little travel sphere. Then she had taken a long shower, left a gift for Megamind in the bathroom and, feeling much better, had gotten into bed. She made up her mind: Megamind was _not_ sleeping on the couch again. They still had the suite for the night and she fully intended to make good use of it.

It had been quite a day and Roxanne's head still spun trying to make sense of it all. The pale blue villainess, the little black ninja robots, herself and Megamind dangling by a chain over a pond churning with ravenous fish. It was all so unreal. But they had come through it together and had won. Again.

Of course she had been on the winning side for most of her life what with her friendship and alleged relationship with Metro Man. Winning was routine back then, but now with Megamind every victory was exciting. Harder-fought and far more dangerous, that was for sure, but with a definite sense of accomplishment at the end of the day. She supposed that was what drew her to Megamind. He was not invulnerable. He wasn't seven feet tall and bulging with muscle. He had no more superpowers than she did and got by with his brains, courage and determination.

The shower was turned off and a few minutes later she heard him mutter something along the lines of "You've got to be kidding me." Roxanne chuckled to herself and waited for him. The door opened and there he stood leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his bare chest. She couldn't see his glare in the moonlight coming through the window but she knew it was there.

"Ha ha ha." He said. She had replaced his pyjamas on the shelf in the bathroom with a little pair of black boxer shorts with flying saucers, stars and big blue alien heads printed on them. Roxanne bought them for him a long time ago but things never really progressed to the point where she could see him in them. She looked him up and down and felt her face heat up. Considering he was usually covered from the neck down that was a lot of blue skin on display.

"You look good in those." She said, and meant it. His body was unusually slender but somehow it looked right on him. There were no jutting ribs in sight. His stomach was flat and his chest was nicely defined. Roxanne had to keep reminding herself that he wasn't human now his blue skin and his huge head had become commonplace to her. He rubbed his arms with his hands.

"Seriously where are my pyjamas? It's not warm in here." He said. She pushed the bed sheet back.

"It's warm in here." She said. She waited, hoping he wouldn't make his usual excuses and find somewhere else to go. He hesitated and then climbed into the bed with her. Roxanne snuggled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He did feel cool. "Better?" his whole body was tense and rigid.

"Mmm." He said. She wrapped her arm around his waist and breathed in deeply. He smelled nice. She always had loved his cologne.

"What time is our flight tomorrow?"

"Seven."

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm."

"Oh will you relax? I'm not going to maul you." She poked him in the ribs.

"Ow. Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." His body seemed to relax a little.

"I suppose you don't want this back then?" he asked and held something up with the hand she wasn't laying on top of. It glittered in the moonlight.

"You found it!" Roxanne exclaimed. She'd thought her bracelet was gone, taken or thrown away by Tako Kujin.

"It was on the floor. In the dining room. Where you threw it after you dumped me _again_." He said. She held up her arm and he awkwardly tried to fasten it for her one-handed.

"Think of it from my perspective. You were kissing her."

"No. I was drunk and drugged and she was kissing me. There's a difference." He clipped the bracelet into place.

"I'm sorry."

"I should have listened to you. She knocked me unconscious and tied me to a chair, _then_ I woke up in that bizarre life-threatening scenario. You have no idea how terrifying it was." He sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"Mmm no I can't imagine." She said as if he hadn't done that to her well over three dozen times. Roxanne sighed. "At least we fly back to Metrosity tomorrow."

Megamind frowned and looked down at her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Metro City. We get home tomorrow."

"You said..."

"No I didn't." He began to laugh and hugged her tightly. "Drop it." She warned. He laughed harder so she poked him again. He squirmed.

"Stop that. It..." he didn't know the word.

"Tickles." She helped and ran her fingertips over his stomach. For some reason she'd never considered that the devilishly handsome master of all villainy might be ticklish. He flinched and held his free hand over hers.

"Stop that! What's gotten into you?" He asked. He wasn't sure what this tickling business was but he didn't like it one bit.

"We won. Again." She said. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"We did, didn't we?" he said, elated. Roxanne gazed up at him. She loved that look on his face, with his wide green eyes and amazing smile. She pulled Megamind towards her and pressed her lips to his. She was encouraged when he kissed her back with unprecedented enthusiasm and it surprised them both when, for the first time, she felt his tongue brush against hers. She drew him in deeper and stroked the side of his face and head. He found himself weaving his fingers into her hair. His heart was thudding fast in his chest but that was fine, so was hers. He badly wanted to touch her in other places but it was all a bit daunting to him, and those videos he'd seen on the Internet did more to scare him than to educate him.

Feeling his body tense up again Roxanne reluctantly broke the kiss and gazed into his wide green eyes.

"It's okay." She said. "I understand if you don't want to."

"Oh I want to. That's not the issue." Megamind said. She smiled at him and stroked his face. She had assumed this would be his first time and had expected she would have to be Teacher. Not that she had been overly active lately. Having an alleged superhero boyfriend for the last few years was enough to repel just about every man in Metro City and leave her with a dry spell that lasted longer than she cared to admit.

"Just do what feels right. If it's rolling over and going to sleep then so be it. But stay with me? Don't sleep on the couch again." She said. Megamind nodded.

"Of course I'll stay." He was starting to realise that his procrastinating over spending the night actually had bothered her. He had just never considered that she (or anyone else) would be all that eager to have sex with him. She was touching his stomach again but her hands felt nice this time. Taking her advice he kissed her again. He liked the feeling of Roxanne's tongue against his and her teeth gently grazing his bottom lip. _Maybe this doesn't have to be scary_, Megamind thought to himself. _Just a bit at a time_. _Easy_. he thought as he ran his lips over her jaw and down to that part of her neck he'd been fascinated with earlier on. She made a small, barely audible moan in the back of her throat and he grinned.

That was an exciting sound. He wondered what other sounds she made. He kissed her neck again harder using his tongue this time. Sure enough she gasped and did it again. He kissed all the way down her neck and, a little nervously, into her cleavage. Hmm. Nothing. He was sure that would have gotten a response (it sure as hell made him happy!). Roxanne took his hand in hers and gently placed it on her breast. It was softer than he had expected, and he felt his ears turn pink as he explored her for the first time. He gently caressed her body and brushed his fingers against her nipple through the silky fabric and hey, there was that sound again! Encouraged, he pulled his arm out from under her and, with some help, pulled that silky something up over her head and let it drop to the floor. Her blue eyes looked wide in the moonlight as though she hadn't expected that from him. He didn't know why. As new to this as he was he knew that humans generally shed their clothes before sex. He ran his lips over her stomach, her breasts, her throat back up to her lips again, all the while making note of what places produced what sound. He was especially interested in the cry she let out when he took one of her nipples in his mouth. He smiled and did it to the other one and gently used his teeth. Best. Sound. Ever. He kept his attention above her waist. Partly because he was enjoying himself. Partly because he wasn't sure what to do next. In the video he had watched online this had been the point when the second man had come into the room and it had all gotten very confusing from there.

Roxanne pulled his face up to hers and kissed him hard, stroking his smooth head and then gently ran her nails down his back. Megamind shuddered.

"Ticklish?" she whispered into his ear.

"No. I like that." He whispered back. She smiled and rolled him over onto his back. His eyes were wide and he lay stiff and nervous again not seeming to know what he was meant to do.

"Relax." She said and trailed kisses down his body. He jumped when he felt her pull his boxers down lower. She gave him a cheeky grin as she kissed just below his belly button.

"Mmm." He groaned. She found herself stroking the short snail trail she found there. _Huh_. She supposed it was only logical there would be fuzz somewhere on his body, he did have a goatee after all. Unwanted, a sudden vision of Megamind with hair came to mind and she had to try very hard to stifle the laugh that almost erupted. _That_ was the last thing he needed to hear right now. Instead she grabbed the boxers and yanked them down over his narrow hips. He sat up, wide-eyed as if he was going to protest.

"Shhh." Roxanne sat in his lap and kissed him again. His wandering hands found her breasts again and came to rest on her underwear, a pair of blue lacy boyleg shorts that came with the cami. She slowly rested one hand on his hard cock and began to stroke it gently. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled again. "Good?"

"Mmhmm." He buried his face in her neck again and she began to feel around in between strokes. To her relief there was nothing obviously alien down there. She had had a few mad dreams of barbs, extra testicles or, worse, absolutely nothing followed by Megamind saying "Oh we don't copulate. My people are grown in tubes." Fortunately that wasn't the case. While she stroked him his hands wandered downwards and began to investigate her through her underwear. She wasn't expecting to climax tonight. That would be asking way too much of him for his first time but she had to admit he was good with his hands. He surprised her when his fingers slipped up through the leg of her underwear and began to probe between her legs. Roxanne moaned and slowly rocked her hips to match the movement of her hand on his cock. She opened her eyes and found Megamind's brilliant green eyes staring into hers.

"I want you now." He said and her stomach lurched. With impatient movements the two of them managed to extract her from her underwear and she carefully lowered herself onto him, guiding him with her hand and watching the expressions on his face the whole time. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes never left hers. Roxanne tried to keep quiet for Minion in the next room but he felt so good she couldn't help but moan. Megamind kissed her hard and pressed his hands to her lower back and then he groaned again as she started to move her hips.

Now his virginity was well and truly taken Megamind's biggest fear was that she would want to stop now. He never wanted it to end! What on Earth had he been waiting for all this time? He supported himself on one arm while holding Roxanne's hip with his other hand, enjoying her strong but careful movements on top of him and the view he had looking up at her. He let go of her rear end and instead cupped her face and stared into her clear blue eyes.

"You're beautiful." He said, and was surprised to see her blush. He stroked her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. She rocked her hips harder. _Whoa_, that was too much, he released her and squeezed his eyes shut. She slowed her movements and he regained control over his body. He opened his eyes and saw her looking concerned. He smiled at her, pushed her off him (reluctantly) and then flipped her down onto the bed. She looked somewhere between surprised and amused.

He moved over her and slid two fingers inside. She swore writhed and made some more of those fantastic noises he was starting to love. Megamind chuckled while he kissed her and moved his fingers inside her slow and hard, then fast and rough. He'd never heard her swear like that before. He made mental note of what movements in what places produced the better responses, and then with a clearer picture of what she wanted right now he moved in between her legs and thrust roughly into her.

She cried out, not quite a scream but loud enough to startle Megamind. He froze.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Her blue eyes were wide and her face was flushed below her messy hair. She squeezed him tight with her legs and scratched her nails down his back, making him shudder again.

"Don't stop now!" she said. He grinned and thrust again, and again until they were in a comfortable rhythm. It was much easier to stay in control without her breasts in his face, he decided. She drew her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and soon her breathing grew ragged. "Don't stop, Megamind!"

"I wasn't planning to." He said, the words coming out muffled from his face being buried in her neck again. He did love that spot. Roxanne felt his teeth and tongue against her collar bone and moaned again.

"Yes. Like that." She said with numb lips. He ground his pelvis into her with every thrust and she raked her nails down his back then grabbed his butt as though trying to keep him from pulling away. He felt her muscles squeeze tight around him and he hoped this was it, because he wasn't lasting any longer now. She opened her mouth as her orgasm started.

"Megamind." She whispered amongst the gasps and cute little moans and jerked against him, then bit down on his shoulder to stifle her scream, absently hoping in the back of her mind that between her teeth and her nails she wasn't hurting him. The teeth, the nails, the whisper and the pulsing muscles around his cock were the end of Megamind and he cried out into her mouth as she pressed her lips to his.

He stayed there on top of her, head resting against hers supporting most of his weight on his arms as they both breathed heavily. Once his arms began to shake he reluctantly pulled away and lay down beside Roxanne. She immediately resumed her previous position of her head on his shoulder, his arm slowly falling asleep underneath her as their breathing slowed. He didn't mind at all. After a while Megamind looked down at her.

"So...was that alright?" he asked. Roxanne started to laugh. "What?" he started to panic. "Did I do something wrong? I still have plans for a mechanical device to help out if I'm not up to standard – hey!" she summoned her remaining energy to poke him in the ribs again.

"Megamind, no mechanical devices are needed I promise you." Roxanne sighed and hugged him tightly. She smiled thinking how lucky she was, and marvelling at how many times he had surprised her that night. She had badly underestimated him. "You're _incredibly_ good."

Megamind couldn't keep the smug grin off his face_. I did good_! He kissed the top of her head and wondered how long it would be before they could do that again. As if reading his mind Roxanne murmured "We've got to get up in a few hours. We should sleep." Sleep. How could he possibly sleep after all that? She snuggled into him, kissed his chest a few times and rested her hand on his stomach. She felt nice. He kissed the top of her head again.

"Goodnight Miss Ritchie." He said. She laughed quietly and snuggled into him. He stared up at the ceiling for a long time, still smiling, replaying the whole thing in his mind until his eyes started to close. He couldn't wait to get her back home to New Not Evil Lair. The morning couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
